I'm Mafia Chick
by DouShiroTo
Summary: Lucy was born into Mafia Family. She lived in wealth and good fortune. But she left her house because she was forced to marry her childhood friend from Eucliffe Family of Alvarez, named Sting. Unbeknownst to her, there were adventures waiting for her in Fiore, including a pinkette haired boy named Natsu.


**Chapter 1**

 **~ ENCOUNTER ~**

 _ **DISCLAIMER APPLIED**_

* * *

 _"_ _What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me."_ (Lucy Heartfilia)

* * *

Somewhere in Alvarez, there was a well respected mafia family. It was Heartfilia family.

The Heartfilia's main business was in trading. Starting by small shop in his teen, Jude Heartfilia could make his name in commerce department in Alvarez. He was a hard worker, passionate, and ambitious person. His live was getting better and brighter, after meeting Layla, a lovely and genius girl... A dream of all men in Alvarez. Jude married Layla and they were gifted by God, a beautiful baby girl. The baby girl was the carbon copy of her mother and they named that baby girl, Lucy Heartfilia. They got name Lucy by accident. Jude thought that the first shop name he could afford to buy was Lucy shop, but actually Lucky shop. The shop was old and the "k" was erased due the time.

Jude's live made every man in Alvarez jealous. But sadly... the light of his life, Layla, was dead when his daughter was seven years old.

Jude was overwhelmed by sadness. He buried himself in his work and forgot his last treasure that left by his lovely wife... He ignored about Lucy's well being. The only thing he cared about Lucy was as long as his daughter alive, that was OK.

Jude stop caring on his only daughter...

It was hurt... seeing his daughter...

Lucy reminded him to Layla... His lovely Layla...

His workaholic lifestyle was paid. In his early forty, he managed to spread his wings in Alvarez. Hotel, restaurant, resort, diamonds, clothing, flight agency, and sea voyage... Jude had his business line in those sectors.

But...

It was an open secret that Jude made his name in underground, too. **Arms**... Those bombs, guns, missiles, knives, and the modern technologies used in war. Jude made business in that bloody world. That was the reason, he earned his name among the mafias... **The Heartfilia Family.**

* * *

Girls loved cosmetics, cute dresses, nice bags, and pretty high heels. Girls always played with dolls, talked gossip, and did other feminine things. But not that was not for her. She was Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia, the heiress of Heartfilia family, an infamous mafia family in Alvarez.

She always dreamed that she would be like old her, a regular girl as when her mom was still alive, but when her mother passed from this cruel world, her lived turned 180 degrees, that was opposite from her sweet dreams. It was began by her father threw away all her dolls, and changed the way how she lived. She was prepared and formed to be the heiress of Heartfilia family, a mafia leader. She was taught how to be defended her self, martial arts, how to use guns, knifes, daggers, assembled bombs and many more.

But the most one that made her sick was her father arranged for her marriage with Sting Eucliffe, son of Eucliffe Family. Lucy and Sting were friend since they were in diapers. He was kind to her, though he never admitted it. Sting had a trustworthy man named Rogue, a gloomy boy who was always beside him. Rogue was an orphan who was saved by Sting when he was fifth years in elementary school. Rogue was bullied by his classmates because he was an orphan. After that, Sting's parents became Rogue's foster parents. Sting, Rogue, and Lucy could not be separated, where Sting was, there you would found Rogue and Lucy, and that was prevailed for the others.

From Sting's description you could tell that Sting was a good guy, but that was a long ago. He was a jerk now. He always played around girls, flirting, broke their hearts. Lucy thought he had a fucking harem. Lucy hated his new antics, so she left her trio, left that jerk with his concubines. And for that you hoped Lucy would accept her father's offer?

 **HELL NO!**

Our high-spirited girl did not want to accept that kind fate although she had thrown away her girly dreams long time ago, but she had hope that she would meet her soul mate who would and was able to love her, accept her as her. It was her dream! But his father stepped on her dream and crushed it down!

Enough!

Those were enough reasons for Lucy to leave her house, left her father, her silly arranged marriage and left that player. With the help of Ol' Man Crux, a legendary hacker, Lucy left her sheltered live (?) in Alvarez alone with her new passport, foreign visa, and new identity in new country. She lived as Lucy Black, not Lucy Heartfilia anymore. In the mid night, she ran away from her palace and took the first flight on the next day, and in next eight hours she arrived in Magnolia.

* * *

Magnolia was a huge city in Fiore, a country where her death mother was born. Sun and smiled from passing people blessed her heart. She was never that as peaceful as before. She walked from the train station with her pink luggage followed her behind. She looked for an apartment and found one, not too big but not too small. Rooms and environment gave her peace, so she took that one with 70.000 jewels each month. She was really lucky.

Her eyelids were really heavy, asking for a nap. But she could not afford to sleep yet, because she did not have bed. So, she walked down to buy furniture. Three hours later, she finished her shopping. She had bought bed, wardrobe, couch, television, clothes, books, and many more. If you curious how could she got those all, she bought them from the cash she hid in her pink luggage.

Yes... She brought no clothes with her...

Only cash.

Her whereabouts could be tracked using the data on her card transaction.

She did not use her black card to buy her stuff because she knew that his father really scary when he wanted to get information about someone. So she decided to bring her save in her pink case.

* * *

The happiness from the bright sunshine made Lucy forgot about her fatigue. She was on her way back to her new apartment in Chocolate Street, but she was not able not remember which right alley she should take to get towards her apartment.

Yeah, she got lost.

She was drifted into a dark alley, but she heard ruckus from deeper and darker alley. She was curious, and curiosity could kill cat. Fortunately she was not cat, so she just walked in and peeked in the eerie dark alley. There she saw a young teenage boy was beaten by five huge monstrous muscular men. When she said they were big, actually they were really big. She wanted to help him, but she realized that teen boy smirking, faint sunshine reflected from his perfect sharp teeth, but unfortunately she could not see his face.

She saw a faint spiky pink like hair. But it was impossible hair color for a boy, right?

The teenage boy stood up, he jabbed the closest guerrilla with his muscular fist and threw him ten feet. He spitted bloody saliva from his mouth and took down another guy in his circular kick. Two down left three. The middle man took jack knife from her pants and hit it to the boy stomach, but he could catch it easily and stir the bad guy wrist threw him into midair whirling, it was kempo! She knew it! Because he used his opponent's thumb and sent him whirl around. For the rest, just worst and disgusting, so it was better to not talk about it. Then he threw them inside a garbage cart and pushed them out of the dark alley. When he walked to the entrance where Lucy peeking, he saw a blonde girl. When he wanted to speak, Lucy cut him.

"Pink?" whispered Lucy. "I knew it! Your hair's PINK!" Amazement painted on her pretty face.

His eyes bulged out, anger was painted on his handsome face, "This RED, although rather faint, Missy! Not pink!"

"Fainted red's called pink, BAKA~!" Lucy giggled, that guy clenched his knuckles but that girl had disappeared. She ran, fast.

"That damn chick... Just wait... I'll hunt you DOWN!" he clenched his fist tighter and shouted his anger to the air.

* * *

The next morning, although the sun was rather lazy to show its brightest shine, students of Magnolia high were always high spirited, because they could meet their teachers, their friends (and their crushes).

But that was not happening with the teenage boy who had untamed spiky pink haired.

He was still in his house changing to his high school uniform, nevertheless his class would be started in the next five minutes. He walked out from his messy room and put a plaster on his wounded temple which his got from fight in dark alley before, and then ate breakfast that had been prepared by his beloved little sister who had gone to his school thirty minutes earlier. The pink guy patted his blue cat and made it purred in happiness. He got his motorcycle and rode it to his school in 150 km/hour. He got his class in next five minutes, just late 10 minutes. When he walked into his class he saw his home teacher, Gildarts Clive was introducing new member in front of class, introducing a chick who he saw a day before.

"Pinky!"

"You!"

The blondie and the pinkie said that in unison

 **~ until next time :)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A/N :** Hey, it's been awhile... If you haven't realized, I change my account name. I decided to return here, to continue and to fix the mess in this story (LOL). Anyways, stay tune and tell me what you think. Adieu~

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
